A Very Klainebow
by KlainebowBLUGH
Summary: This is what happens when you mix AVPM/S and the spoilers for episode 17 ;
1. Chapter 1

_This is what happens when you mix AVPM/S and the spoilers for episode 17 (; - and my rather bizarre imagination …_

_Although a die-hard Harry Potter fan, I am so not cool enough to own AVPM or AVPS. On that note I also do not own Glee. Or Darren Criss *sigh*. If I did I would not be writing this story right now (;_

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Blaine, I need to talk to you" Kurt urged from the doorway of the Warblers practice room. "I gotta get back to McKinley" He stated once Blaine had joined him at the doorway. Blaine understood that Kurt was missing all his friends in New Directions, so he nodded and pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"Don't worry Kurt." Blaine whispered into his neck. They pulled apart. "We can still watch that movie, or go roller-skating." Blaine added upon seeing the conflicted expression on his boyfriends face. Kurt wrinkled his nose at the prospect of roller-skating and playfully punched his boyfriends arm.

"It'll be hard to make that roller-skating date from McKinley" Kurt laughed.

"C'mon Kurt" Blaine exclaimed, looping his fingers between Kurt's and pulling him through the doorway gently. "I'll help you pack!" Wes and David watched the exchange – as Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand down the corridor.

***Kurt's first day back at McKinley***

Kurt strolled down the halls of McKinley, with a huge smile plastered to his face. It was as if nothing had changed in his brief period away from the school. No-one could ruin his mood. That was until however, he came face to face with a cherry slushie in the hands of none other than Dave Karofsky.

The cold sticky slushie collided with Kurt's face, splattering down his brand new and completely fabulous jumper. Kurt made a beeline for the ladies bathroom like it was second nature to him. Mercedes, who had noticed the attack on her best friend, joined him at the door, pushing it open and hurrying him inside to help Kurt salvage what remained of his carefully planned outfit.

"Kurt" Mercedes said sympathetically, patting his shoulder "There is no hope for that jumper."

"Urgh!" Kurt grunted "Karofsky. This is all his fault! That bitch!" while still dabbing fruitlessly at the stained fabric of his jumper. He gave up, exasperated and removed the hopelessly stained jumper, dumping it in the sink – turning his attention to his dripping face. He scrubbed at it with a particularly foul smelling bar of soap until his skin stung. Mercedes gingerly lifted the jumper out of the sink where Kurt had earlier discarded it to soak, to determine her diagnosis.

"The jumper is definitely screwed" she concluded as Kurt turned from the basin he was standing at to glare in her direction.

"Come on Kurt!" Mercedes said cheerfully, in an attempt to lighten the mood "I have a spare jumper in my locker. We can stop off to pick it up on the way to Glee club." Kurt reluctantly agreed, and after fixing his hair, they exited the bathroom.

"You're late" Rachel chided the moment the pair walked into the choir room.

"What's it matter" Kurt spat. His first day had really gone to the dogs. "Mr Schue isn't even here yet!" he continued after glancing around the room to verify the comment.

"You weren't wearing that jumper this morning Kurt" Quinn piped up. Her keen eyes had detected Kurt's fashion faux pas – in the form of Mercedes neon jumper.

"Yeah well I fell victim to a slushie courtesy of Karofsky this morning" Kurt replied icily. "I'm not used to this anymore. I had hoped it would have stopped!"

"Well I don't find it surprising at all" Rachel added in her know-it-all tone, attempting to be sympathetic but coming up short – as usual. At that moment Mr Schue stumbled into the room in a blur of sweater vests and paper. Depositing the essays on top of the piano he whirled around to face New Directions.

"I'll ignore the fact that you're late if you ignore the fact that I am the latest" he grinned. Glee passed in a way very much similar to how Kurt had remembered it. Rachel was pushy, sharing lead vocals only with Finn and Mr Schue listened to their ideas and let them express feelings through song – something Kurt had never felt comfortable enough to do in Dalton. His phone buzzed quietly in his pocket and he lifted it out. It was a text from Blaine.

_Hey Kurt, What are you up to – Blaine xxx_

_Not a lot, sat in glee, same old same old. You? – Kurt xxx_

_Nothing much, I'm just missing you – Blaine xxx_

He smiled. He was glad he came back, but Dalton still had its perks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the update. I still don't own either Glee or AVPM/S, still wish I did. _

**CHAPTER TWO**

Kurt tried to stay out of sight as he walked the halls of McKinley the next day, to avoid a repeat procedure of the slushie facial. Upon reaching his locker he craned his neck, surveying the immediate area for a glimpse of the red and cream jerseys the football team sported. Once he had established the coast was clear, he continued to spin his locker combination and unlock his locker – grabbing everything he needed for the day in a swift motion to avoid standing as a still target.

As Kurt slammed the locker shut he felt his cell vibrating in his jeans pocket. Juggling all of his items for the day around to free up a hand, he slid it into the pocket to retrieve the phone and read the text. It was from an unknown number:

_Meet me at the auditorium at 1_

Kurt shrugged his books back into both arms as he returned the phone to his pocket contemplating the origins of the text. _'I guess I'll just have to turn up if I want to find out who sent the text' _Kurt thought to himself as he trudged down the halls to his first class of the day.

1 O'clock rolled around quicker than expected and Kurt soon found himself climbing the staircase up to the auditorium and poking his head around the door. It was empty. He slunk himself towards the back row of seats as to get the best vantage point to spot his mysterious texter when he noticed a shadow lingering there. The shadow was making its way to the edge of back row of seats, and the stairs that Kurt was currently climbing. As Kurt neared the person he was able to make out the face of one Dave Karofsky. Kurt spun on his heel in an attempt to get away from the bully who had threatened his life.

A strong hand grasped his upper arm preventing him from fleeing. The hand pulled Kurt sharply causing him to wobble as he turned towards Dave.

"Hummel!" Dave sneered. "Did you get my text?" Kurt could only stare; his lip began to wobble as he tried to comprehend what was going on. He nodded feebly.

"Well you didn't text me back" Karofsky growled, tightening his grip on Kurt's upper arm causing Kurt's eyes to widen. Dave quickly dropped his hand from Kurt's arm before continuing.

"You know Hummel. You really should not have come back here. I told you I would kill you." Kurt was stunned. It was a fight or flight moment, but his body refused to move. He was frozen to the spot.

"I wonder what would happen if I just…broke your arm" His eyes flashed, he looked crazy. "Then you wouldn't be able to dance in your little glee club, and all your friends would leave you alone and you could go back to hiding in that gay school you went to." Kurt was unable to respond. He opened his mouth and closed it, like a fish. In one swift movement Karofsky sent Kurt flying backwards tumbling down the auditorium steps.


	3. Chapter 3

_Still don't own Glee, or AVPM/S. I'm working on it!_

**CHAPTER THREE**

Kurt woke up in the morning to the monotonous bleeping of his alarm. He raised his left arm to silence it, only to find it was too heavy to lift. He rolled the left so he could swing his right arm across the distance between his bed and alarm, only to find that as he rolled he was being tugged backwards. He unwillingly opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by monitors. Kurt glanced around the room confused, taking in the environment. He was lying in a hospital bed attached to the heat monitor and had IV tubes winding down his right arm. He looked down at his left arm and found it encased in plaster.

Kurt's heart beat accelerated erratically and the machines mimicked his panic with an increased pace of beeping. Burt rushed into the small white room closely followed by Blaine, whose panic was evident on his face as he raced to Kurt's bedside. Blaine knelt down by Kurt's pillow, twining their fingers, and proceeded to fuss over his boyfriend. Burt lingered at the doorway, apprehensive and fidgeting from foot to foot.

"It's okay Kurt. I'm here. Calm down" Blaine murmured to the injured boy. Kurt's heart beat slowed to a steady beat.

"I'm fine" Kurt breathed after a while. Burt hovered by the door, making his own assessment. When he concluded that Kurt was indeed fine he exited the room, mumbling something about wanting a coffee and wishing Kurt to feel better.

"What happened Kurt. They found you at the bottom of the auditorium stairs with a broken arm and bruised all over!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt cringed from Blaine's raised tones. His head was killing him – but that's not surprising when you've taken a tumble down 76 stairs.

"I'm sorry" Blaine whispered "It's just I was so worried! I just want to know what happened!" Kurt took a deep breath before he recounted the tale. He told Blaine all about his mysterious texter, and his run in with Dave Karofsky in the auditorium – and that was the last he remembered. Kurt vaguely felt his boyfriends hand tighten around his. Throughout the story his face had paled.

"Is everything okay Blaine?" Kurt questioned, snapping Blaine from his reverie.

"It's nothing Kurt" Blaine replied. "It's just that it makes me so mad. I'm in a rage! I mean I think this is the angriest I have ever been!"

Kurt adjusted his position in the bed to face Blaine better. He winced slightly at the pain, and Blaine picked up on it.

"Are you okay Kurt? Do you need any pain medication or anything?"

"I'm fine" Kurt replied stiffly "Just a little sore. I don't want anything"

"Not even a delicious red vine?" Blaine asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Blaine, how would a red vine help?"

"Well what the hell can't they do?" Blaine said, handing one to Kurt, knowing full well they were Kurt's favourite treat. The younger boy chewed on it thoughtfully.

"You're right!" He concluded. "I do feel much better."

At that moment Finn strode into the room, dressed in his pizza delivery uniform.

"Hey Kurt!" He said cheerfully, nursing a slightly red and cut hand to his chest. "Burt told me you were up, so I came in to check on you"

"Thanks Finn. I didn't know you were working today?" Kurt questioned

"Oh I'm not" Finn replied, rubbing his unblemished hand across the raw surface of the others knuckle.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?" Blaine asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just pretending to deliver a pizza to Karofsky. And then I punched him in the face" Finn finished with a smile.

"How did you know it was Karofsky?" Kurt asked, gobsmacked

"I just figured after all that trouble he gave you last year. That and at football practice he was looking pretty pleased with himself talking to Azimo."

A nurse bustled into the room soon after, checking various machines around.

"Okay Mr Hummel." She announced. "Your vitals are looking fine, and you can be discharged now, but you are gonna have to keep that cast on your arm for another month." With that she left the room.

"You mean I am going to have to wear this…thing to prom!" Kurt whined. Blaine sympathetically patted Kurt's back

"That is a mondobummer man" Finn interjected

"You will still look Supermegafoxyawesomehot" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as they left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the last chapter, and I am still no further in owning Glee or AVPM/S. I feel like such a failure. I am however the proud owner of some Starkid Glasses. But that's a bit lame compared to Glee and AVPM/S_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Kurt had been discharged from hospital just over a week ago, and all too soon prom had rolled around. There was no way he could possibly make this cast look good – especially after Blaine had drawn on a homemade dark mark while he had been asleep. After an exasperating 4 hours staring at his closet deciding what to wear, Kurt was reasonably satisfied with his attire. He glanced down at his watch. Blaine should be here any minute. He dashed to the bathroom to quickly check his hair. He awkwardly smoothed the suit down his front before exiting the bathroom when he heard the doorbell ring.

Kurt flung the door open to reveal Blaine, looking dapper as ever in a black suit with a pink flower attached to his lapel.

"And here I was half expecting you to turn up in your Dalton uniform…" Kurt mused jokingly as he pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Told you, you would look supermegafoxyawesomehot" Blaine noted. He stuck his arm out for Kurt to take. "Let's go" He announced and they headed over to his car.

The drive to McKinley was uneventful and the pair soon found themselves pulling into the parking lot. Blaine exited the car first, walking round to the other side and opening the door for Kurt – offering him his hand. Kurt took it gladly, with his good hand and they made their way to the gym hand in hand.

The pair were greeted with hugs and kisses from their female companions in New Directions. Mercedes cooed over what an adorable couple they made, while Rachel claimed she saw them being together from the start and Tina commented on how smart the pair looked. After accepting the compliments and handing out a few of their own Blaine politely excused them in order to pull Kurt to the dance floor, mind full of his injured arm of course.

The night passed in a blur of dancing, and Blaine and surprisingly bad punch (someone had put Squirt in it. Why?) Kurt danced with everyone he could, but not with Karofsky. Blaine noted that Karofsky was eying Kurt's dance partners with jealousy.

Kurt, who was able to accurately lip read (which was useful in boring lessons when you want to converse with your boyfriend) was able to distinguish the words _"__He is dancing with everyone except me?" _as Karofsky muttered to himself while he exited the room. Blaine stole a glance at Kurt who was happily dancing with Brittany and Santana before he followed Karofsky out the room to confront him.

"Hey you!" Blaine called after Karofsky's retreating figure "I wanna talk!" Karofsky slowed down and turned round to face Blaine.

"So you must be Dave Karofsky, the famous bastard." Blaine stated.

"Yeah that's me. My name is Dave Karofsky. I'm a football player and I hate gays and lesbians, especially Kurt Hummel. Why? Do you want to be my friend?" He finished mockingly. Blaine stepped forward placing his palms on Karofsky's shoulders and leaning forward – pushing him hard.

"You hate Kurt! Get out of my face Karofsky!" He exclaimed.

"Why so defensive Anderson? Got a crush?"

"Hey! That's my boyfriend you are talking about! And why so mean! Covering up a crush?" Karofsky looked dumbfounded. He slowly shook his head.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of you guys. I am leaving. Have fun with your boyfriend!" He sneered as he walked out of the McKinley entrance to his car. Blaine, satisfied that he had sorted out Karofsky head back into the hall and his boyfriend.

Kurt was on stage finishing the last few bars of Darren Criss' – Don't You. He finished and climbed down to the welcoming arms of Blaine.

"Hey. I missed you" Kurt said.

"You too" Blaine replied. "I still don't get your obsession with that Darren guy." He said smiling.

Kurt threw his head back and laughed "Hey, Blaine, remember that time I made you watch Eastwick because he was in it, but you didn't know it was him?"

"Yeah I remember" Blaine replied dryly pulling Kurt to the dance floor. Blaine leaned down and their lips touched briefly.

"WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH" Came Finn's raised voice. The two pulled apart. "I just want to let you know." He continued seriously "that I am totally cool with this." He finished with a smirk and a wink.

Blaine threw his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Come on, let's get back." He said as the two headed back to the car.


End file.
